Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of protective goggles. In particular, the invention relates to goggles with removable noseguards for use in various sports.
Description of Related Art
Prior art goggles have used removable noseguards that can be attached and detached by the user to protect the nose area from dirt, rocks, and other debris. However, prior art removable noseguards have been difficult to remove and attach by the user. The present invention is a removable noseguard that can be quickly and easily attached and removed from the goggle frame.